


直播事故

by charliexin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliexin/pseuds/charliexin
Summary: “直播是假的，出柜是真的"





	直播事故

**Author's Note:**

> “直播是假的，出柜是真的"

01

在陈情令的宣传期，有各种各样的活动，包括采访，直播等等等等，肖战和王一博每天都忙的天昏地暗 

但是这并不妨碍两个在热恋期的人腻在一起，因为在原著里身为cp党，他们大多数活动都是捆绑的，见面的次数很多

明明是相恋的两个人，在镜头面前却只能装成好兄弟

这一点王一博不知道吃了多少醋，对，就是吃自己角色的醋

02

今天是直播活动，是直播一款爆火的游戏——绝地求生，至于为什么要直播呢？因为这款游戏是投资方，指明要肖战直播，唉，和谁过不去都不能和钱过不去，只好答应了呗

“hello？hello？听得见吗？”肖战调整了一下直播间的麦，一瞬间直播间的人数疯狂上升，弹幕快的看不清

【啊啊啊啊啊！哥哥开镜头啊】

【哥哥你是没洗脸吗】

【小赞，耶啵嘞？】

【有钱哥哥！你游戏技术怎么样？】

肖战挑了几条弹幕回答

“我不想开摄像头，对着电脑屏幕说话怪羞耻的”

“一博啊……我没告诉他，羞耻”

“我打游戏蛮厉害的”

原本只是cp粉带节奏，但是大家都很惊讶肖战竟然会回复，弹幕沉默了几秒，然后就炸了

【什么？你和一博还羞耻！？】

【羞耻个屁啊】

【你不说我们去和一博说】

【呜呜呜，哥哥害羞的样子好可爱】

03

肖战的耳尖不出所料的红了，他假装没看见那些露骨的弹幕，开了一盘游戏

果然肖战没有吹牛，他打游戏的操作真的很亮眼，而且肖战还会甩狙，一枪一个小朋友，大家都有些出乎意料，很快肖战就上了热搜

#肖战 甩狙#

#肖战回应cp粉#

#肖战 王一博#

众望所归，肖战吃鸡了，肖战得意地笑了笑“我就说吧，我操作很厉害的”

“咔哒”家门被打开了，肖战顿时一僵，这个家除了他有钥匙，王一博也有，所以……

“老肖直播呢？”王一博扯了扯脖子上的领带，一副老夫老妻回到家的样子，自然的不能再自然

【我靠！这个称呼！这个声音！王一博！？】

【同居？！】

【啊啊啊啊啊！kswl！】

【啊啊啊啊，阿伟呢？给我去死】

【啊啊啊啊阿伟乱葬岗！】

“什么同居？和谁同居？年纪不大脑子里倒是东西多”肖战澄清了一下“王老师只是来玩而已”

【？十点半来你家玩？】

【哥哥你是美国时间吗？】

【？？？？？？】

【解释，继续解释，相信算我输】

【我懂我懂，来♂玩~】

王一博轻笑了一声，走到了肖战旁边，一只手撑着凳子，一只手撑着桌子，然后看弹幕，“嗯？不是来玩，是住在肖老师家里，最近有活动，酒店住着不舒服，当然还是家里舒服，是吧，肖老师？”

肖战一时没反应过来，傻乎乎的“啊”了一声

其实从王一博走过来的那一刹那肖战眼里就只有王一博了，王一博的这个姿势把肖战围在怀里，整个人都充斥着王一博身上特殊的香水味，王一博的领带松松的挂在王一博脖子上，有一种痞帅痞帅的感觉

肖战没忍住，抬起身子去亲吻王一博性感的喉结，王一博身子一僵，低头看着耳尖已经红透了的肖战“肖老师，你在干嘛呢？”

【小赞从一博出现的一开始就没话了】

【我去，你们在干嘛】

【你们怎么大晚上开黄】

【我还小】

【非礼勿视】

【一博，温柔点哈，肖战他年纪大了】

【等等，只有我一个人注意到了！耶啵说的是家嘛！】

【耶啵说肖老师的房子是家！啊啊啊啊kdl】

04

“想什么呢？”王一博看着弹幕逐渐被某种颜色渲染，发出“正义”的声讨声，“我真的只是来玩♂玩♂”

哦，白话就是其实他怕被超级房管给禁

【你jio得我们信吗？】

【hhhhh王耶啵我们看透你了】

【啧啧啧，你看看，肖老师都没话说了】

【王一博做个人行吗？肖老师的腰受不起】

【你们进展到哪一步了】

“什么进展到哪一步了，别瞎说……”肖战越说越怂，到最后跟蚊子叫一样，王一博看着软乎乎的肖战心都化了

王一博俯下身子，贴着肖战的耳朵，压低声音说“我先去洗澡了，在床声等你，嗯，乖”王一博声音本来就很好听，他特意压低声音，他的声音愈发性感，肖战觉得他要把持不住了

等等……

“王一博！直播呢！”说什么荤话！没羞没躁的！

【一博说了啥？】

【等等…我听到了洗澡！】

【我听到了什么床什么……】

【靠，这连起来就是……】

【尼玛我竟然会在直播间里追霸道总裁文】

【我一个游戏技术流半夜作死个啥】

05

王一博看着弹幕轻笑了一声“我说在床上等着肖老师和我……”王一博这个停顿真的暧昧到了极点，说他俩清清楚楚，估计没人信，肖战使劲掐了一下王一博，王一博才接着话说“秉烛夜谈”

【hhhh我怎么觉得这个“秉烛夜谈”有点……】

【谈着谈着做点运动？】

【一博你的公狗腰放过肖老师吧】

【去，肖老师的腰好歹上过热搜】

弹幕里的话题瞬间变成了肖战的小腰，嗯……还有各种各样的小段子……

“肖老师的腰的确细，还软”王一博的话像是抛出了一个重磅炸弹，弹幕里安静了几秒，接着……

06

【我tm看了个什么直播】

【主办方要哭了，这个直播就压根不正经】

【举报涉黄】

【楼上那个举报的哈哈哈哈牛】

【细我可以理解，但是软……】

【确认过眼神是“好兄弟”】

【对，我信你们是“好兄弟”，社会主义革命兄弟情】

于是乎，一个晚上，热搜几乎都是围着肖战和王一博，bxg女孩，当然也有男孩磕了一晚上的糖，博君一肖超话都炸了

#肖战王一博疑似开车#

#肖战王一博恋情曝光#

#博君一肖#

#陈情令#

07

等王一博洗完澡了，肖战的第二把游戏也玩好了，可惜了，没吃鸡，还来了个被人机打死的尴尬场面

哎，刚刚听着卫生间的流水声，我们的肖老师心猿意马，一个走神，就造成了这个尴尬的局面

“呦，肖老师不行啊”王一博一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边套着浴袍走出来

一看到王一博的装扮，肖战瞬间就害羞了，从脖子到耳尖，他眼神躲闪，心虚地嚷嚷“狗崽崽你好好穿衣服！”

【操，web湿身诱惑肖老师！】

【啊啊啊啊！我靠】

【肖老师把持得住吗？】

【故意的！绝逼故意的！】

肖战还没说话，王一博盯着弹幕轻笑了一下，开始说话了

“房管来了？涉黄？我们哪里涉黄了？我们是文明群众。哦哦好好我们收敛一点，房管再见，房管慢走，房管不送”

【擦……刚刚吓死我了，差点以为今天的直播会被禁】

【史上第一个明星直播被房管提醒，肖战王一博你们是第一个】

【你们太牛了，招来了房管】

【看着web一本正经说瞎话的样子像极了爱情】

【房管内心os：现在的明星怎么都耍流氓】

【他们不但耍流氓还开车】

08

“好了好了，都收敛的”王一博嘴上说着收敛点然后接着说，“肖老师洗澡去吧～”

这语音语调只能用一个字来形容“骚”

【……】

【……】

【……】

【啊姐妹们今天天气真好啊】

【啊你看这个月亮真圆啊】

【怎么了姐妹你打算化成狼人吗？】

【姐妹，你是打算刺猹吗】

【今天貌似是阴天吧……】

09

“那你帮我先播一下”如果此时是开着摄像头的话，大家就会看到肖老师那一张红的跟水蜜桃一样的脸

“罪魁祸首”点点头，“去吧，我帮你”

肖老师一溜烟地躲进厕所洗澡去了

“好了，肖老师走了，我来玩一局”王一博开了一局，一边玩一边和弹幕互动

“嗯，我和肖老师关系很好”

“什么睡？和谁睡？小小年纪的脑袋里怎么这么多东西”

“晚上啊……和肖老师睡一张床，客房没收拾，肖老师舍不得我睡那里”

“什么半夜爬床？房管才刚来过呢，消停点”

【你们听听王一博说的是人话吗？】

【舍不得hhhh】

【我酸了】

【王一博你家里人没嫌你烦吗】

【一说到肖老师王一博就好吵】

【肖老师也是，一遇到王一博就很幼稚】

【我靠，双标太好磕了！】

“砰”一枪爆头，吃鸡，王一博深吸一口气，“你们真的是，肖老师只是……”爱我

“我怎么了？”肖战洗完澡了，穿着毛茸茸的兔子睡衣，头发软蓬蓬的，可爱的发紧

“肖老师过来”王一博看着这样的肖战，喉结上下滚动了一下

“干嘛？”肖战迷迷糊糊地靠近王一博，结果一个不留心被王一博一拽，重心不稳跌进了王一博的怀里，坐在了王一博腿上

“王一博！”肖战一阵惊呼，王一博轻笑一声，咬了咬肖战的耳垂，低声说“小哥哥别喊了，直播呢”

10

【咋啦？发生什么了？】

【难不成……开始了吗】

【开…开车了？】

【……？】

【又开始了】

“想什么呢，肖老师要继续玩了”王一博没等弹幕和肖战反应过来，就又重新开了一盘，“肖老师，继续”

肖战觉得这个姿势怪羞耻的，但毕竟是在直播也不好发作，只好坐在王一博腿上继续打游戏

结果打着打着，肖战就觉得身下有一个硬硬的东西顶着自己，怪硌人的，不自禁地挪了一下身子

“肖老师，你这是仗着直播挑我的火呢？”王一博压低了嗓音，性感得要死，身下早已经涨的发疼

等肖战反应过来那是什么的时候，王一博的节骨分明的手已经探进了自己宽松的睡裤，顺着内裤的缝，抓住了自己的性器，上下撸动

“王一博我操……”肖战话说到一半想起来这是直播，“作还不错吧？”

王一博忍着笑，加快了手上的运动，“嗯，不错”

11

王一博瞥见了弹幕

【等等，一博嗓子怎么这么哑？】

勃起这种事情忍着你tm好受？

【要好好注意休息呢】

我也想和肖老师去“好好休息”你们倒是给我们机会啊

【只有我一个人觉得…】

对，就是那样朋友

肖战的性器在自己的努力下，颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来，肖战的眼眶也蒙上了一层雾，面色潮红，身体不住地颤栗起来，一句话都说不出来，还有咬着嘴唇防止发出羞耻的娇喘

“肖老师，你可要小心呀，粉丝们都听着呢”王一博嘴上说的好听，手上的动作却愈发恶劣起来，王一博的手故意在肖战的马眼上打转，感受着肖战越发敏感，王一博知道，他快了，终于在肖战的一阵颤栗之下，肖战释放在了王一博手里

“砰”一枪走火，肖战打了个不知什么东西，“唔……”

【小赞是不是身体不舒服？】

【儿砸，你打了个空气？】

【刚刚那是什么声音……】

【身为一个经历过这种事情的人表示，这的确就是……】

【楼上的，推理就推理，干嘛撒狗粮】

【单身狗没有人权】

【信不信我举报你！】

12

一晚上，微博热搜换了第三波了

＃震惊肖战直播间竟然传出不明声音#

#石锤肖战王一博#

#肖战直播撒狗粮#

#主办方哭晕在厕所#

肖战的身体在第一次高潮之后，敏感的不像话，但是这局还没结束，“敬业”的肖老师明明鼠标都拿不稳了，还是在一个劲的瞄准，靠着天命圈，竟然进了决赛圈

王一博的手也没闲着，攀上了肖战的小腰，在腰上的软肉上狠狠掐了一下，“肖老师的腰不愧是上过热搜”肖战浑身上下都已经软的跟滩水一样，嘴唇都被他咬破了。王一博掀起了肖战的睡衣，“肖老师，自己叼着”肖战咬着自己的睡衣，胸前的两点暴露在空气中，腿间的裤子也已经湿了，整个画面游荡的不像话

王一博恶劣地在肖战胸前的亮点打转，一会扯，一会捏，刺激的那两点变得粉扑扑的，很快就硬了起来，跟个小石子一样硌手，

王一博看着肖战睡裤又鼓了起来，忍不住笑了，“肖老师，又硬了？”王一博的手覆盖在肖战的裤子上，也不干什么，就是盖着，等着肖战自己来求

肖战被王一博这么一弄，错失了吃鸡的机会，看到肖战游戏结束，王一博立刻关了直播

13

“王一博我操你大爷！”肖战憋了整整半个小时，愣是在好的脾气，也受不了这么搞，但是肖战倒不知道，自己现在软乎乎的发飙的样子可爱的欠操

“肖老师你委屈什么？你好歹都高潮了一次了，我现在还没呢，涨的我疼死了”王一博那语气，一副自己委屈死了的样子，肖战还真就心软了

“那……你想……干嘛？”等的就是肖战这一句话，王一博立刻扒了肖战的裤子，看着挺立的性器，王一博笑了

“肖老师我们今天不回房间了呗，就在这里做”王一博倒是情趣，肖战已经难受的想打人了

“王一博你真的就是嘴上把我当哥哥，实际上根本就没有”肖战撇撇嘴

“嗯，实际把你当老婆”王一博坦然到

14

第二天，所有bxg女孩都收到了一条信息

王一博认证了博君一肖超话主持

UNIQ-王一博：直播是假，出柜是真，战哥，还是那句话，弟弟爱你@X玖少年团肖战DAYTOY

肖战紧随其后认证了超话主持

X玖少年团肖战DAYTOY：王大锤，这次你是真的石锤了！我也爱你，我的狗崽崽//UNIQ-王一博：直播是假，出柜是真，战哥还是那句话，弟弟爱你@X玖少年团肖战DAYTOY

直播是假，出柜是真

爱你也是真的

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 写的好爽


End file.
